The Calling
by Bebus
Summary: After decades of fighting the darkspawn, the Hero of Ferelden hears the Calling. Leliana will accompany her lover to the end. What horrors will they encounter on their final quest?
1. Called

_**A/N: **This is set in the same slightly AU as "Warden's First", with Leliana **not **being Sister Nightingale, and instead becoming a Grey Warden to share her fate with her lover, Mahariel. This is the story of their final quest, set nearly thirty years after the Blight._

_Thank you TSLi for inspiring and beta reading this piece, you rock!_

* * *

As always, his breathing began to sound pained.

He started groaning; a deep, horrible noise, like the creaking of ancient timber.

His muscles tensed, and sweat broke out across his brow.

Leliana drew a sponge from the bucket of cool water beside the bed and dabbed him down. The nightmares were getting worse.

He would stay like this for nearly an hour, before waking with a scream that tore into her heart. It had been so for a month now, and Leliana had woken early every night, so she could comfort him in his torment.

She gazed down on her love's features. No longer the fresh faced, smooth skinned elf she had met nearly thirty years ago, his features were now pitted and scarred, the features of a lifelong warrior. His Vallaslin, one of the few reminders of his heritage, were nearly invisible, faded by time and buried by the physical reminders of battle. His skin was like the toughest leather, with a hideous scar drawing from his right temple to the left corner of his lip, removing a sizeable piece of nose in its path. An ogre's horn, that should have impaled his skull, or had him bleed to death, or done any manner of injury more serious than it actually did. She gently drew her finger across it, remembering her fear when he received the injury, how she had held his face together, fingers slipping through his blood, while the healer cast spells to reknit the flesh. She knew the touch would not wake him. _Nothing _could wake him when the nightmares took.

She was no longer the head turning beauty she used to be, either. Her once legendarily luxurious red hair did not hold the lustre it once did, and a horrific burn across one side of her skull had rendered the skin unable to grow hair. She kept the other side shaved short, the remaining strip across the top of her head tied back into a simple, vicious looking tail, and she wore a patch over her right eye after a stray arrow had torn the sight from it twelve years ago. She knew her features were still striking, but also that she now inspired fear, and awe rather than lust. She, of course, knew how to use it to her advantage. Her Bardic upbringing had never left her, and her primary role in the Wardens was as their ambassador to the humans, elves and dwarves.

She pushed the rough covers from her trembling lover's body, looking down across his ruined flesh, remembering how he received each of the scars across his skin. A shriek's bite across his shoulder, which had shattered the bone like glass, and still gave him trouble in the winter, despite the best efforts of the healers. A dark patch of skin across his flank, looking almost rotten, the visual reminder of an emissary's horrific curse that could never be properly healed. Near uncountable scratches, slashes, scars and burns, his body now resembling the one she had once hesitated to show him in the light, all those years ago; her torn carcass left behind by the Orlesian torturers.

For thirty years they had been at each others' sides, fighting the darkspawn, rebuilding the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, supporting each other through countless trials.

Her love had attracted a lot of criticism, for his actions during the Blight and beyond. He ignored them, as a Grey Warden should. Leliana and the other Wardens knew always did what he had to. The Blight was stopped, and "should have" was the luxury of politicians living in a time of peace. He kept the order neutral as civil wars, invasions and worse ravaged the country; instead remaining vigilant, ever growing, from their base at Soldier's Peak. The Grey Wardens fought the darkspawn, not the wars of politics.

But their time was growing short. The Grey Wardens were not immune to the Taint, it just took longer to affect them. Most, if they survived that long, succombed within thirty years.

They had talked about what would happen when this time came, but they had always known that their stories would end together.

For she too was Tainted. Five years after the Blight, she had persuaded him to put her through the Joining. He had not wanted to risk her life. She had refused to let him suffer his fate alone.

He did as she asked, eventually. He always did.

Finally, Theron opened his eyes, gasping for air.

'Shh, Theron, I am here, love' The years had removed the sweetness from her voice, but she had never truly shaken her delicate Orlesian accent.

After he caught his breath, he took her hand, and caught her eye.

It had been such a long time since she had seen him cry, hardened by decades of war, and hardship, and loss, that she did not immediately recognise the glistening sheen across his beautiful green eyes, which swam with the pale blue of the Wardens.

'It's time, Leliana.'

She felt sorrow rise up her throat, choking her.

She nodded, unable to speak.

_It's time..._

* * *

The ceremony was thankfully short. Theron gathered his nearly three hundred Grey Wardens into the courtyard of the keep, and announced that he had been Called. He handed the title of Warden Commander to Natia, who previously called herself a pickpocket in Orzammar, now a proud Grey Warden.

None of them questioned, none of them asked of Leliana's fate. They all knew her devotion to their leader.

Leliana was surprised, however, when Natia stepped forward, uncharacteristically nervous.

'Sir, ma'am, all of us here know just how much you've done for us, and the order. Most of us was nothin' but crooks when you met us, but for whatever reason, you saw somethin' in us an' gave us a chance to make the Grey Wardens somethin' to be proud of.

'Pardon me for sayin' so, but we've noticed you ain't looked too good recently, and thought this was comin'. So we brought a few of yer friends out of retirement to get you some goin' away presents.'

Theron rolled his eyes; Natia, despite Leliana's best efforts, was still as diplomatic as a boot to the face, but Leliana could see he was secretly touched underneath the gesture. As was she; the Grey Wardens were never strong on sentimentality.

Natia waved in the direction of the smithy.

Leliana could hear voices.

'Herren, it's cold, I want to go back indoors.'

'Not now Wade, we promised we'd present the gift personally!'

The familiar faces appeared at the door. Wade looked as he ever did, still bald, still boasting his drooping moustache, but his skin was now wrinkled, his posture bent, and he was holding onto his friend's arm for support.

'Oh, very well, the Warden did always appreciate good armour, and this is, without a doubt, my _finest _work!'

'That's Warden _Commander, _Wade. And it had better be your _final _work as well, I don't know what you were thinking going back into that forge.' Herren said, with a long suffering sigh.

'Yes, yes, I know. You two!' He gestured towards the two nearest Wardens. 'Go inside and fetch it. Do you expect a master to carry his own work?'

Herren gave them a sympathetic smile as they, rather bemusedly, entered the building and brought out two armour stands, both covered in white sheets.

'Hurry now! Show it to them!' Wade's impatient voice snapped through the air.

The Wardens pulled off the sheets.

Leliana's breath caught in her throat.

They were _beautiful._

The pieces looked like the ancient, ornamental armour the Grey Wardens wore on tapestries across Thedas; tough, dragonskin base and glittering silverite plating, all stained in the blue and white of the Grey Wardens, with their heraldry adorning every surface. Capes of soft leather fluttered in the wind, enough to look impressive but not impede movement or risk tripping them.

Theron's gear was more heavily plated than her own; it was like it had been designed for the man. It would allow swift movement, to suit his aggressive, fluid fighting style, while protecting him from any blow aimed at him. The plates were heavy across the chest and shoulders, with lighter, glittering metal adorning the arms, including beautifully crafted scale joints at the elbows.

Her own was lighter: the chest plate was clearly less thick, moulded to her curves as if she had been there during the crafting. One shoulder was heavily armoured, the silverite plates spreading down the arm, flaring out at the wrist as a small bracer. It was perfect for her; allowing her to defend herself as she rained arrows upon her foes, without sacrificing any necessary movement.

Natia spoke again. 'We.. ah... know you usually like something a little more practical, but we know you're gonna give the darkspawn hell, and we want 'em to be so scared of the Wardens they don't wanna come back up!'

'They are beautiful...' Theron whispered, running his hand across the pair of back-to-back griffins hammered into the breastplate of his armour.

He turned to Natia, to the rest of the assembled Wardens.

'_In war!_' His voice rang clear across the courtyard.

'**Victory!' **The response was near deafening.

'_In peace!_'

'**Vigilance!'**

He turned to Leliana, deep eyes full of emotion. She called the final promise with him.

'_In death!_'

'**Sacrifice!'**

Theron strode up half a dozen steps of the keep before turning back to the assembled Wardens.

'It has been an honour, Wardens. Do me proud.'

Leliana could not help but smile. The gruff warriors in front of them had been uncharacteristically sentimental with the gift, and would no doubt appreciate the bluntness of their Commander's farewell.

She was not disappointed when the courtyard erupted with shouts and cheers.

* * *

The mountains were absolutely beautiful as autumn began to turn into winter, with the snow beginning to creep down from the peaks. The air was crisp and clean, and the quiet path they were following stretched as far as she could see in the direction of Orzammar. But, they were not alone. Leliana spotted a hysterical woman running towards them, waving her arms.

She placed her hand on her weapon, cautious, and could see Theron do the same, but it was clear that the woman herself was no threat. She was in threadbare clothes, and completely unarmed.

'Oh, please, you must help! I don't know who else to turn to!'

Leliana could not believe her ears. She looked behind, at the miles and miles of deserted pathways. Ahead, the trail stretched as far as she could see, without another soul.

It seemed Theron was having a similar reaction.

He looked to Leliana, and gave a roguish grin that would have done him proud thirty years ago.

'Just like old times, Leliana! How long has it been since we've stopped to help a random stranger, out in the middle of nowhere, who has a problem only we can solve?'

She cast her mind back. Incidents like this had been almost startlingly frequent as they travelled across Thedas during the Blight.

'I don't know... Maker, it has been decades!'

'You up for it? Who knows what we might find!'

She felt herself getting excited. The thrill of the chase, of a new story, had never truly left her.

'Yes!' She looked to the woman, who was nervously wringing her hands. 'We will help you.'

Her face instantly lit up with relief.

'Oh, thank the Maker! Quick, you need to follow me!'

They jogged up the path after her, stopping at a seemingly inconspicuous location.

'There!' she wailed, pointing at a nearby tree.

They eyed the tree suspiciously. It was approximately twenty feet tall, with branches starting around half way up its trunk. There was nothing wrong with it, and it was not large enough for any creature to hide behind. Theron slowly approached it, and Leliana asked the woman: 'Pardon, but what is it you need our help with?'

'In the branches, you need to hurry!'

Looking up, Leliana saw it. Wide, intelligent eyes glared back at her. Sharp teeth glistened in the sun, and it let out a disturbing hissing sound.

'Is that... a cat?' She could not keep the incredulity from her voice.

'Yes, please, you _must _rescue Mister Fluffles!'

Theron spoke up: 'You sidetracked a pair of heavily armed people, quite obviously Grey Wardens,' he gestured to the elaborate garb they were both wearing, 'to get your cat down from a tree?'

'There's nobody else here who can help!'

'There's nobody else here at all! Why are you even out here, with your cat?!'

'Please, I just want him back!'

Theron looked ready to argue the point further, but eventually slumped his shoulders in defeat, before gesturing Leliana over. Creating a step with his hands, he easily lifted her up to the animal, who eyed her suspiciously as she removed him from his perch.

She handed the creature back to his owner, who cooed with happiness before setting off down the path they way they had come, clutching the fluffy fiend in her arms.

Leliana and Theron watched her walk away for quite some time.

Decades as Commander of the Grey had, by necessity, instilled a cold, hard decisiveness within Theron. His men could look to him in any situation, and he would have an answer.

Leliana looked to him. The man had faced down horrors most of the world could never imagine, but should anybody but her have seen the look on his face, his reputation would be in tatters. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and his eyes were still wide with bafflement.

'I...' his normally commanding voice was weak. 'I think... we should just move on...'

Later that night, they lay beneath the fur of a bear Leliana had killed and Theron prepared, fondly recalling his days as a hunter. They had set camp by a river, and were enjoying the serenity of being out on the road, alone. As they gazed up at the stars, Leliana could not help but to tease her Dalish lover. 'Theron?'

'Hmm?' His chest vibrated with the noise, and Leliana drew in closer. He began to play with what remained of her hair, a sensation she still loved.

'I have just thought of something.'

'This better not be about that cursed cat.' he grumbled.

She ploughed on anyway. 'That woman might well be the last person ever to ask us to help them. How does it feel to know that your final quest as a hero, was to rescue a cat stuck up a tree?'

'...'

'...'

'If you tell anybody, I'll tell the world about that time I got that honey and-'

'You wouldn't dare!' she squeaked in outrage, flushing at the memory.

'I trust you agree to the terms of our arrangement?'

She gave him a hard jab in the ribs, before kissing him. 'You're no fun, you know that?'

He smiled into her lips, before pushing her back gently 'I'm plenty fun. Besides, I only did it so I could impress my beautiful companion.' He ran his hand from her hair, down her bare back and lower.

Leliana gave a melodramatic sigh. Theron was absolutely insatiable.

She rolled over, onto him.

Luckily, so was she.

* * *

Orzammar. The great dwarven city, once the last bastion of their people in Thedas, now the budding hub of hope and activity, as the dwarves struck out again and again with their armies of golems and previously casteless soldiers, reclaiming the Deep Roads and lost thaigs under the controversial rule of the now aged King Bhelen Aeducan. She and Theron had returned to the city half a dozen times since the Blight, usually as a convenient portal to the Deep Roads.

As they passed through the great entrance hall, the enormous carvings of dwarven ancestors gazing down upon them, Leliana became aware that the room was unusually quiet. The sounds of the city; the merchants, the blacksmiths, the criers, usually rang out through the entrance hall and beyond, down the mountainside, but this time it was silent. She felt a tension rise, and rested a hand over the hilt of one of the daggers at her side.

The giant doors to Orzammar proper opened before them, two dwarves pulling each aside.

Leliana's breath caught in her throat. Dwarves bowing their heads, with hands upon their chests, filled the area in front of them, leaving just a single path to the bridge leading to the Proving Grounds. The normally bustling city was deathly quiet, and Leliana could hear the molten lava that both lit and heated much of the city, bubble with eternal anger.

At the near end of the bridge stood the aged King Bhelen, who called out:

'Atrast vala, Wardens. Be welcomed and honoured amongst us as your Calling draws you.'

Sensing the ritual nature of the announcement, Leliana held her head high as she slowly traversed the path. She did not look to Theron, but could sense him doing the same.

They reached King Bhelen and offered a bow in dwarven style, hand clenched over the chest with a ducked head. He returned the gesture. The dwarf answered the unasked question.

'Things have been changing in Orzammar, Wardens. Some traditions are outdated and damaging; there has not been a dwarven child branded castless for nearly ten years, and our newly bolstered armies are winning battles many thought impossible. But other traditions, long forgotten, are worth keeping. The Wardens are respected amongst us, and we will be sure to see your final journey is given the farewell you deserve.'

'We are honoured, your majesty.' Theron's powerful voice carried out to the assembled dwarves, and she could hear the undercurrent of emotion running through the words.

'We have prepared a room for you in the palace, and a banquet which will begin in five hours.' He raised his voice so all of the assembled dwarves could hear. 'This day is one dedicated to those surfacers who know and live our eternal struggle. There will be Provings held all day, and the merchants are free to set up stalls in the diamond quarter. Ancestors be with you!'

The dwarven crowd gave a short cheer, before dispersing, ready to prepare for the nearest thing dwarves had to a holiday.

Bhelen looked up at the humans.

'You know your way to the palace. You are free to do as you wish with the time until the banquet; I will be watching the provings.'

The King gave a final bow which they returned, before turning from them and crossing the bridge.

Theron turned to her and gave a small smile. 'I never figured Bhelen as one for ceremony.'

She flashed him a grin in return. 'The man is shrewd. A display like this will only help his progressive image, bolstering his popularity both amongst the people here and on the surface.'

Theron rolled his eyes. 'Remind me never to get into politics. Still, the gesture is nice.' He leaned in closer and slipped an arm around her waist. 'I seem to remember Orzammar has mastered the technology of enormous, hot baths. Shall we go and inspect our quarters?'

'Very well. But I would like to see the markets one last time-'

The gravity of what she just said hit her like a charging ogre. They had both been honest and open to each other about their impending fates, but they also did not dwell on it. Their journey here had been full of unmentioned "one last times", and tomorrow they would set off into the Deep Roads to the fate the Maker decreed for them.

Leliana felt that she had lived a full life: she had known joy, laughter and love, she had caused evil, tried to repent, and fought its manifestation tirelessly. And these were her final days. She wondered what she had missed, what she could still do before the end.

'...Leliana?' Theron turned her gently to face him. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

'I wish to see the sun again, my love. I did not even think about-'

'Hey, hey, there's still time before the sun sets.' His voice was gentle, reassuring. 'We can watch it together before the banquet. I bet it will be beautiful, across the mountains.'

She smiled to him, eyes swimming, feeling like a stupid girl rather than a battle hardened Grey Warden. 'I would like that. We should bathe first though, if we are to enjoy a romantic sunset I would rather you did not smell of two weeks on the road.'

'I love you too, Leliana.'

* * *

Up in the mountains, the sun looked absolutely enormous. The giant orange orb floated lazily down, just beginning to touch the tips of the Frostback Mountains, casting dazzling lights across the snow coated peaks. The glare hurt Leliana's eyes, but she did not look away. This would be the last time she ever saw the sun set, and wanted to take in every second.

'Are you scared, Theron?'

He was silent for some time. Leliana knew he was taking stock of his life, and the results would not all be pleasant. He had done some _terrible _things, during the Blight and beyond. But she believed the Maker would have mercy on him. His actions were harsh, nearly indefensible at times, but he made the difficult choices so nobody else would have to. Whatever criticism he may attract, could be rebuffed with the knowledge that he had kept Ferelden safe from the darkspawn for decades, and that he never, _ever _took pleasure in his actions. She had lost track of the number of times she had held him during the night, as he relived the horrors he had committed, trembling and crying out.

As the sun dropped further behind the mountains, she took his hand into hers. They were standing just outside of the great gates of Orzammar, the sun setting directly ahead of them.

'A little. But, it feels _right _as well. The nightmares haven't been as bad, as though the darkspawn know I'm coming for them.'

They stayed silent a few more minutes, before he spoke up again, his voice scared, ashamed.

'I'm glad you're with me, Leliana.'

She looped her arm into his, and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the fires of the sun dance across the snow.

'I will be with you to the end, Theron.'

_And I will guide you to the Maker's side, or fall with you into hell as is His judgement._


	2. Answered

_**A/N: **Thanks again to TSLi. _

* * *

'Do you feel that, Theron?' The whispering of the taint was constant down here. It was hard to keep track of time, but Leliana estimated it had been a week since they passed the furthest dwarven checkpoint from Orzammar. A week of pitch dark tunnels, obscenely hot, lava lit caverns, and darkspawn. There was always darkspawn.

But this was different. Decades of experience allowed Leliana to filter the effects of the Taint, to use it rather than have it debilitate her.

And the whispering was different. Rather than the mad, frenzied chattering she had heard for so long, it was clearer.

The darkspawn were chanting.

_Singing_.

She reached for his hand in the dark, reassured when Theron took and squeezed it.

'What do you think it is?' she asked quietly.

'I've got no idea, Leli.' His voice was croaky. He was deteriorating: his flesh had a sickly, pallid tone, and his eyes were sunken, dark. He required rest more often than he used to. The Taint was taking more and more of him every day. But he was still stronger than most men his age; his elven blood slowing the natural process as much as the rigorous life he led kept his body in shape. 'Even the Awakened darkspawn did not sound this... harmonised.'

'Can you tell... how far away it is?' She kept her voice hushed. Things other than darkspawn lurked in the Deep Roads. Theron had always been more adept than her in understanding the Taint; he theorised that it was because he was made a warden during the Blight, when the darkspawn were more active and focused, led by the Archdemon.

'Not for miles yet. Down. But... I don't like it. There's lots of them. Hundreds, maybe thousands.'

'You want us to investigate?'

'Yes. We... we came down here to die, Leliana. Fighting the darkspawn. Odds do not concern me, but whatever that singing is, _does_.' His calm words cooled her nerves. He was right. This was their duty. 'But we have a more immediate problem. Ready your weapons, there is a small group ahead.'

His mastery of the Taint was a wonder to Leliana. She could only hear the singing, only feel the overwhelming presence of the spawn all around them.

'Emissary?'

He was quiet for a second.

'No. Two shrieks though, they're yours.'

She drew her daggers. She would not risk one of her remaining arrows unless she was bringing down one of the cursed mages; the fighting to this point had depleted her stock down to only five, each of them having been cut from half a dozen darkspawn hearts.

She heard Theron draw his thin short sword and main-gauche, both glowing with silverite runes, reacting to the nearby darkspawn.

He led the way, his beautifully crafted armour nearly silent as he neared a doorway. He held up his hand, and gestured beyond. Leliana cleared her mind. Shrieks were dangerous on the surface, but down in the Deep Roads, full of shadows and corners, they were deadly. She had to keep them off her love as he dealt with the genlocks and hurlocks. Theron pressed himself flat against the wall, and Leliana did the same on the other side of the door.

He tapped the pommel of his sword against the wall, loudly, once, twice, three times, before taking position. She heard the heavy, mailed footsteps of the darkspawn approaching, and wondered idly where they got their armour.

_Not long..._

Theron let two of the spawn pass before laying into them. His sword cut clean through the stomach of a hurlock, filling the air with a foul stench, and his dagger was jabbed into the eye socket of another.

Leliana spun around to enter the large room beyond, sighting her targets. They ran in opposite directions, heading for the shadows to either side of the room. Hurling her right dagger at the left hand target, she gave a small smirk of satisfaction as it buried itself to the hilt in the creature's throat. She hopped backwards, away from a wild swing from a genlock, before a mighty blow from Theron's sword cleaved its head in two.

'Damnation!' She had lost sight of the other shriek. It had run into her blind spot, the permanent reminder of the arrow that should have killed her. She sprinted after its path, into a collection of huge, broken dwarven statues lying along the side of the room. She drew another dagger, and slowed her pace. There was only the faintest light in here, and she forced away the sound of metal upon metal that indicated Theron's struggle against the darkspawn stragglers.

She could hear the creature's footsteps, gentle, echoing slightly but could not pinpoint them as she slowly stalked through the maze of statues.

The tiniest brushing sound to her left.

_There!_

She stopped walking, and tensed her muscles.

She could hear it clearly now. It was just behind her, to her left, approaching slowly.

_Three steps. _She tightened her grip on her daggers.

_Two steps. _She would spin, knocking away its attack with her first dagger and cutting out its throat with the other.

_One step! _The whole room was deadly silent now.

She spun, slashing her dagger out.

The shriek had not taken the final step. It was, as far as she could tell in the dim light, standing with a dumb expression on its twisted face, looking down at the sword poking through its gut.

'Theron! He was mine!' She called, both outraged and amused.

The sword twisted, the shriek trembling, before being pulled out. The creature dropped to the floor without a sound. Her lover was standing behind it with a cheeky grin across his scarred face.

'He was-' His face snapped back to seriousness. 'More coming. They have an ogre.'

She jogged over to her kill and retrieved her dagger from its neck, grimacing at the filth encrusting her otherwise beautiful blade.

Theron took place alongside her. 'We need to get ready. We'll hide, then hit them from behind. There's four soldiers and the ogre, which do you want?'

She flashed him her favourite grin, the one anticipating the thrill of battle, that still flowed through her after decades of war. 'Ogre. You stole my other shriek, so I need a workout.'

Theron's eyes dropped down her body. 'You most definitely do _not _need a workout, ma vhenan.'

'Theron! Be serious!'

_Maker..._

* * *

'**Agh**!'

'Hold still, Theron!'

'Just... _agh_! Tell me how bad it is!'

She looked down at the ruin of his left hand.

'It's not good, love.' His ring and baby fingers were a complete loss. She could see shattered splinters of bones poking through along their lengths, and there was blood everywhere. The tip of his middle finger was crushed as well. Even with healing magic she doubted they would be saved, and their few elfroot potions would only stop infection.

'You're going to lose two fingers and half a third. Maker, Theron, what were you thinking!' She looked over the fire they had made, a risk but a necessary one. They had slain the darkspawn scouting party, and another, and another. Another week, or seven sleeps, however long that was down here, had passed in these cursed tunnels, and things were starting to get bad. She walked with a limp, after taking an arrow through the shin some days previous, and Theron had managed to get his hand crushed by an ogre as they cleared an area to set camp today. Sadly, she drew one of her daggers and plunged its blade into the fire.

'Something-' He grimaced as Leliana began applying a healing salve to the ruined flesh. 'Stupid and daring.'

'Blasted fool...'

'I'm... _ow_!... more worried about you, ma vhenan.'

'What are you talking about, Theron? I was not hurt!'

'Yeah, but... _gentle_!... I know how you love... _by the dread wolf, stop that_!... my fingers!'

'By the Maker, Theron, this is serious!' She said, trying to hold back her frustrated smile. Her love really was a fool.

'I am... _agh_!... serious! Leliana, stop for a second!'

'What?' She snapped irritably. The idiot might lose his fingers, but she was not going to allow his whole arm to become infected.

'We'll arrive at whatever that singing is tomorrow. I...' _Oh Maker, this is it... _'I want tonight to be special, Leli. I want to show you... exactly what you have meant to me, for so long.'

Her annoyance dissipated.

_Stupid, wonderful Theron..._

She looked at him as they sat in the glimmering light of the fire. He did _not _look well. His skin was almost transparent now, with black veins crossing his arms and torso as well as his face. She had lanced several boils on his neck and underarms, having to look away, to keep herself from weeping in empathy as foul, black pus seeped from them.

'Oh love, you-'

'Please, ma vhenan.'

'Theron, you don't need to prove anything to me. I _know _how much you care.' She placed a protective hand over his uninjured one.

'It's just... I've done some... _terrible _things, Leli. And you've always been here for me, never judged me. Even now. I... I don't know what I would have done without you. I can't say how much it means to me. How much _you _mean to me.'

'Theron...'

'I **love **you, Leliana. Ma vhenan means my heart, and I mean it every time I say it. You've kept me going, kept me living, even when I've had no right to.'

Her eye filled with tears. This really was the end. There would be no miraculous escape, no beating impossible odds. They would die tomorrow.

She drew Theron into an embrace, trying to choke back her tears.

'You are a better man than you think, Theron. I stay because I love you, and will forever. You... healed wounds I never thought could be healed. I'm _happy, _Theron, and it is because of you. I _love _you.'

She held on for several more minutes, sobs wracking her body.

'Do you... remember that night, at Marjolaine's house in Denerim?' He asked softly.

_**Kill her! Your past will never leave you!**_

'Always, Theron. You free me, that night.' When she had finally plunged her blade into Marjolaine's heart, she felt the first trickles of recovery. She felt the horrors that were inflicted on her, at that woman's evil whims, finally began to fade.

'I... I always regretted it, Leli.' She tried to look at him, but he did not meet her eye.

'W... what do you mean, Theron? You helped me, **saved **me!'

'I could have asked you to have mercy, to... to _be _the better person you were trying so hard to be!' She saw tears falling down his face. 'But I... I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear... to have you see me for what I really was. To lose the chance for... us. I'm so sorry.'

He dropped his head, still refusing to look at her.

_Oh, Theron..._

She took hold of his chin with her hand, and gently turned his head to look at her. He did not resist.

'I've _always _seen you for what you are, Theron. Every flaw, every mistake. I love them as much as I love your strength, your...' She giggled, tears streaming down her face 'your _terrible _sense of humour, and the kindness you _so _often have to hide, but that always comes back, no matter what horror your duty forces you to do.

'I am who I am, Theron, and I was trying to change it when I should not. And... what I am, is a woman who _loves _you. Don't _ever _think that what you _could _have or _should _have done will ever change that.'

She drew him close to her again, planting her face into his shoulder. They had removed their armour; a risk given the constant danger of the Deep Roads, but right now she could feel Theron's feverish warmth through their thin cotton clothes, and the sensation worried her. She clung tighter.

'Thank you, Leliana. For everything.'

She did not want it to end.

'We'll be together, Leli.' His promise was gentle, choked. 'At the end, we'll be together.'

_Please Maker, let this moment last forever..._

But it could not. She had one more task before she could melt into his arms, one final time.

'I think the knife is ready, Theron. Are you?'

* * *

'It's just a few more feet, Leliana, you can jump!'

Theron's voice called up from below her, and trusting him, she released the end of the rope she was rappelling down. They had long passed the carved areas of the deep roads, and were now following darkspawn tunnels. Theron assured her the source of the singing was down this... _pit._

Theron grasped her with his good hand as she landed, steadying her as her injured leg buckled.

'You ok?'

'Yes, thank you Theron.'

'It's just up ahead.'

They followed the dark, roughly carved path for around ten minutes, before the path opened up into an **enormous **chamber. It had to be at least half a mile wide, long and deep. They were standing on a platform around a quarter of the way up one of the walls, with a rough path leading straight down. The Tainted filth, the rotting growth that had become almost regular to them, was even thicker here, creeping up the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Hundreds of torches and bonfires lit the room, dotted around the ground, and across the left side of the room was a huge trench which gurlged with a river of lava.

There were _thousands _of the spawn beneath them. They swarmed, like bugs, but as Leliana finally allowed the horrible _singing _to re-enter her mind, after days of being blocked out, the movements began to look practiced. Like a dance, the monsters shifted to the song, and Leliana suddenly understood what they were doing.

They were digging.

But the movements were not what drew the shocked gasp from her, or Theron.

It was the idol in the centre of the room.

The ground around it had been cleared away, and the darkspawn were clawing further into it, bare handed, unearthing the horrific, magnificent visage of a dragon.

'Maker...'

'Geldauran, Daern'thal and Anaris...' The names of the Forgotten elven gods of terror and malice, spite and pestilence, sent chills down Leliana's spine. Theron rarely spoke their names, some habits from childhood too ingrained to drop.

'Theron, is that... it can't be... is that an Old God? An... _Archdemon_?'

She forced the words out. If it was... this was _bad. _The world above was busy tearing itself apart with civil wars and political battles; it could not survive another Blight so soon!

She looked at the dragon's head, fully unearthed, long neck snaking back, attached to a body still half buried. It appeared to be carved from the very earth itself; glistening with lyrium veins, all rough edges and dull, stone eyes.

'I... I don't know, Leli. All the stories about Archdemons... they are speculation, deductions from what we see on the surface... Gods, look at it! _Listen _to it!'

The singing reached a deafening crescendo in the room, it was _maddening. _Was this the Calling? Was Theron experiencing this even worse? She tore her eyes from the sight, the spawn swarming around the giant stone dragon, and looked to Theron. His skin was coated in a thick layer of sweat, and he was trembling.

'I... I can feel it, _calling _me...' He took a step forward.

She grabbed his hand, pulled him back.

'L...let me go, Leli...' he muttered, voice detached.

She spun him around, and pressed her mouth to his. She tasted the filth of the Taint on him, but did not let go. After a few seconds of struggling, she felt his arm around her shoulder and reluctantly released his mouth.

Theron was panting, heavily.

'Gods... thank you Leliana...'

'You ok?'

'I could...' a deep breath. 'stand a little more...'

_Maker..._

She grinned and gave him a final peck on the lips, before turning back to the sight. The darkspawn were all so engrossed in their excavations that they had not yet seen them.

'What... we need to stop this, Theron.'

'Agreed. I... don't know if that's an Old God, or a tomb for one, or prison if your Chantry is right, but I **don't **like it. It's not an Archdemon... not yet anyway, if that's what they're doing...'

His voice trailed off. She was not surprised, the sight would be enough to render anybody speechless.

'Theron... we need a plan. And **don't **say dramatic charge.' She clarified as he opened his mouth, which was curling slightly, despite his obvious discomfort.

'You're no fun. Give me a minute.' He started sweeping his gaze across the large room, and she did the same. The dragon at the centre drew attention, but now she looked around the room was not as bare as she imagined. The dragon was laying with its tail towards them, but its long neck twisted around so it appeared as though it was looking at them. Around it, were several large bonfires, and barricades, and more than a few large, high sided, four wheeled iron wagons loaded with rocks and dirt. The darkspawn appeared to be using them to shuttle the excavated ground into the flowing river of lava.

'There.' He pointed to the nearest wagon, which was empty, being hauled by a pair of genlocks close to the bottom of the path. 'Wait here, I'm so Tainted they probably won't be able to tell me apart from the others.'

'But-' She frowned as he set off down the path, but stayed. He was her Commander as well as her lover, and she would not disobey his orders.

She drew her bow, but only watched helplessly as he approached the darkspawn from behind, grabbing one and slitting its throat. The other did not even stop hauling the wagon, and Theron quickly gave him the same treatment. He gathered their weapons into the wagon, then grabbed the handles and began to haul it up the ramp. Half way up, he started slowing, so she ran down to help him. He scowled at her a little, but did not say anything as she helped him haul it up to the top.

'Did you see that?' he asked as they reached the plateau again.

'The darkspawn did not even react. It's like they are mindless... more than normal, I mean.'

'It makes sense. If what I'm feeling is anything to go by... they must be completely single minded; they'll work until they die.'

'Are you ok?' she asked, concerned.

'Yeah... I'll last out until this is done. I promise. But we need to work fast... I feel something... coming... I can't explain it any better, Leli.'

'What are we doing?'

'We're going to load this thing with all the rubble we can find in that tunnel behind us, then ride it down, straight through the darkspawn to that statue.' His face lit up into a wicked grin.

'Maker, that's mad!' Absolutely, completely, mad... and so _Theron. _His high-risk tactics had gotten them this far...

'Yeah, great, isn't it!'

'Then what?'

He frowned.

'We hope the darkspawn give us enough time to break the head off that damned thing.' He sounded unhappy with that. She was not surprised, it was hardly a foolproof plan. The statue looked incredibly well made, and there were a _lot _of darkspawn.

'Sorry, Leli, if I had an army, or explosives, or even just a damned mage, I could come up with something better, but...'

'I think I have enough ingredients left to make a couple of small combustion grenades, will... they help?'

'I don't think so, that thing doesn't look flammable. Thanks, though. Although... I'll need those ingredients for something else.' The grin was on his face again.

'I hesitate to ask.'

'I'm going to make this baby _burn!_'

* * *

Leliana shivered as the cool metal of her armour grated against her bare skin. The padding and cloth of both of their garments had been torn away, draped across the sides of their makeshift attack vehicle, soaked in a flammable paste she had made from her grenade ingredients.

It was just about complete. They had torn off the heavy metal sheets that made the roof, and fastened them to the front in a crude wedge. They sharpened the wooden handles, that pointed forwards like deadly jousts. The wagon was full of rubble from the tunnel they had entered through. The whole process had taken hours, but the darkspawn below them remained absolutely oblivious to their presence as their endless, mindless excavations continued.

'Have I said that this is mad?' She asked again, nervously. It would only take a stray rock to send them flying off course, tumbling to their deaths from the side of the path. A darkspawn tangled in a wheel would halt them in the middle of a veritable army.

'Only several times, love, I-'

_Pain!_

She dropped to her knees and _screamed _as agony tore through her body.

_Maker, what is that!_

A **terrible **pain ripped through her entire being, and she felt herself vomit what little she had in her stomach.

She curled herself up, trying to cover her ears as a horrific, deafening shriek echoed through the cavern.

_Make it stop! Please!_

After what seemed like an eternity, the noise stopped, and the pain receded to a level where she could finally raise her head.

'Theron...' She coughed, as she saw her love twitching on the floor just away from her.

She crawled over to him, pulling him over towards her. His eyes were shut, and there was blood pouring from his nose and mouth. The blood was black.

'Theron... please...'

He moaned, but did not move.

'Please, Theron, get up...' She struggled to pull herself to her knees, and took him by the shoulders, shaking him.

_Please Maker, let this not be it... we have one final duty to perform... let this not be the end..._

She leant down, placing her lips by his ear.

'Theron, I need you.'

His eyes snapped open, and he coughed, spraying foul blood everywhere.

'Leli... it's...'

He heaved himself up, and she followed. It felt like all the strength had been drained from her body.

She looked down to the pit.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_No..._

The dragon was _alive._

The _Archdemon _was alive.

At it was looking right at them.

It tipped its head back and let out another ear piercing screech, and Leliana tried, futilely, to cover her ears.

Theron grasped her shoulder, and shouted, voice suddenly free of the weakness that had plagued it for weeks. The man who stood before her now was the Warden Commander, the Hero of Ferelden.

'This is our chance! She's still half buried, we can end this Blight before it starts!'

She nodded, his confidence filling her limbs with a strength she thought all gone.

'Help me with this!' He ran over to the wagon and heaved it towards the edge of the path leading down. She joined, and at the top of the ramp, she struck her flint, sending flames roaring around the sides and front of their transport. She could see the darkspawn were rallying, and running towards them.

Theron looked to her.

'You'll have to make the final blow. I don't want to risk my Taint being too far along to make the kill properly, Leli. I'm _**so **_sorry. I'll keep them off you as long as I can. I am **so **sorry!'

Rather than replying, she pulled him into an embrace, and kissed him, ignoring the foul taste.

'For the Wardens.' She said, as she pulled back.

He gave a sad smile.

'No love, for _us_.'

He handed her the greatsword he had taken from one of the darkspawn hauling the wagon, and she slung it over her back. Theron took the shield he had stolen and strapped it to his damaged hand.

'Ready?'

She smiled, and hopped onto the back of their flaming vehicle.

'Always.'

He gave their carriage a final heave, before hopping on himself.

'Hold on!'

Their descent started slowly, but rapidly picked up speed. Soon they were hurtling down the ramp, flames licking the air around them, towards the seething mass of darkspawn ahead of them.

'Brace!' Theron yelled as they grew closer.

She grabbed onto the inside of the hot metal wall, clenching her teeth as she felt her hand begin to burn and blister.

They impacted the darkspawn line, hurtling at a speed beyond even the fastest horse she had ridden.

The impact was _brutal_. Darkspawn flesh flew everywhere, and their wagon instantly began to rattle, and slow down.

But the weight they had piled into it was doing its job, and they ploughed deep into the darkspawn lines, the creatures jumping out of their way to avoid the fate of those on the front lines. A huge blue fireball flew just overhead, and impacted the spawn behind them, and the air filled with the foul scent of cooked, poison flesh.

Theron's voice called out, rattling with the motion of their transport.

'Wwweee'rrreee nnneeeaaarrrlllyyy ttthhheeerrreee!'

She could see the dragon ahead. Her great back was clear, but its wings and flanks were still buried, though the ground around it was beginning to crack. They did not have much time.

Just when Leliana thought they could ride their vehicle all the way to the beast, it buckled. A forward wheel gave out, sending them, and the wagon, flying. She landed heavily, wind driven out of her, but she forced herself back to her feet before she could be overwhelmed. She was a Grey Warden, and her duty was clear.

She looked up.

_Just a few dozen metres..._

They had to hurry. The spawn were regrouping, both behind and ahead of them.

Theron's form sprinted ahead of her.

'Come on!' He clubbed a genlock to the ground with his shield, and sliced his blade across the throat of another. She drew her daggers and followed, dancing around the creatures as much as she could. They did not matter.

_Pain!_

She stumbled, and saw another arrow buried in her already injured leg.

_Maker, give me strength!_

She forced herself on, gutting a hurlock that appeared before her, and ran after Theron.

_So close!_

She ducked a swinging sword, tossing a dagger into the eye of the filth swinging it. She had no time to stop. They were there. Theron ran up the mound that was the creature's back, crashing his shield into its enormous teeth as it reached around and tried to bite him. A mighty _crack _sounded, and she saw a tooth drop from its mouth as its head swung around. She followed, nearly losing her footing as the beast heaved and screeched in pain.

'Go, Leliana! I'll hold them!'

She tossed her remaining dagger into the throat of a genlock close behind them, and loosed the binding on the greatsword.

'I'll see you on the other side, my love.' she promised.

He flashed a grin stained with black blood. 'I'll be waiting.'

She turned to face the Archdemon's head, flailing in the air, and heard a mighty clash of metal upon metal as Theron crashed his sword into his shield.

'Face me, you soulless bastards!'

She was at its neck in seconds, and scowled as she looked up at the flailing appendage. She would have to climb.

She jumped up and grabbed likely looking scales, crying out as the sharp edges sunk deep into her hands. Another enormous screech rang out through the room, and Leliana tightened her grip as the beast tossed its head back again.

_Pain is nothing!_

She forced herself to release one hand and heave herself up with her legs, crying out again as the scales cut straight through her armour and impaled her right foot. She reached up and grabbed another scale, tears running down her face as she felt a finger torn off by the deadly sharp edge.

_Two more!_

The Archdemon suddenly dropped its head forwards, and Leliana found herself parallel to the ground.

_Now!_

She crawled forward again, an unearthly noise torn from her throat as she dragged her foot off the scale it was impaled on.

The dragon's head spun around, and she could see Theron... he spun, bashing a genlock off the dragons back, but cried out as she saw the tip of a sword erupt from his stomach.

_NO!_

_Oh, Theron..._

_My love..._

_Maker, guide you..._

She saw him, somehow, spin around and with a fearsome swipe behead the creature that attacked him, before the dragon's head reared again. She fought through her pain and sorrow to tear her attention from her love's last stand, and make the final leap. Pushing off, she grabbed one of the dragon's horns, and reached back with her other hand to draw the greatsword.

_Now, how to..._

Her stomach dropped, and she was in the air. The Archdemon had bucked its head, sending her flying straight upwards.

Time slowed.

She saw Theron disappear underneath a swarm of the filthy creatures on the Archdemon's back. She saw the glint in the dragon's eyes, as it opened its mouth. Blue flames began to swirl around its teeth, and she forced herself to spin in the air as she reached the apex of her flight. She took the sword into both hands, and closed her eye.

_The righteous stand before the darkness,_

Heat, and pain engulfed her. She felt her skin blistering, armour melting into her skin. She would not fail.

_And the Maker shall guide their hand!_

She fell.

Through the pain, through the fire, she fell, sword outstretched before her.

Impact! Her ruined body crumpled, sinking the blade deeper as she fell onto it.

_Did I...?_

_PAIN!_

Her **soul **burned. She felt like her body was being invaded, through every pore, to the very essence of her being. It was **evil, **infecting her entire body. She tried to force her lips open to scream...

Nothing. The pain was gone.

There was nothing.

Emptiness.

Silence.

_Loneliness_.

Was this death?

Maker, could it be so lonely?

She wept. Empty, without form, she wept, for the gaping wound in her soul.

Then... a presence...

Approaching...

A warmth...

Engulfing her, lifting her, comforting her.

Loving her.

_Theron!_


End file.
